Dream Creature
"Dream Creatures" are creatures summoned by magi from a crystaline substance called animite. These creatures vary greatly based on which realm of the Moonlands that dream creature originally came from. There are two basic types of dream creatures: normal dream creatures and shadow creatures. Shadow creatures are created by infusing a dream creature with void energy. =List of Dream Creatures= *Balamant: A brown bear-like creature from Naroom. Edyn has one and magines it in The Precious Haz-Mai. Balamant also exists in the game Battle for the Moonlands. *Bisiwag: A small mole-like creature from Underneath. It's self-defence is to dig under the ground. Edyn collects on in Arena Night. *Brub: A large mushroom-like creature from the Underneath. Its eyes can light up nearby areas and is useful in caves. *Bone Grag: A large skeleton like grag from the sands of D'resh. It is unknown whether it is a shadow creature or not but is evil. *Carillion *Carillion Titan: An enormous elephant from Naroom. Evu magines one in The Secret Chamber. *Darge: Only seen in the first episode. Resembles a rock golem and is used by Aidan. *Djarmander: An ice-scorpian from Nar with the ability to freeze its opponents. Only character to have one is Tony and magines it quite often. *Drowl: A pale-coloured lion used who chooses to become Edyn's dream creature in The Preserver. *Epik: A large blue bird which can fly. Strag uses one. It is also the best arderial dream creature in the game. *Fire Grag *Foamotos: A large red dream creature. Strag uses it to help survive a fall. *Freep: Strag's main dream creature. A medium-sized turtle who is very loyal to its master. *Furok: Tony's main dream creature. Has many powers and is very strong. Appears to be a big blue mutant bear. *Hepaswip: A pig-like creature from the Weave. It has the ability to dig. *Hugram *Kelthet *Lava Aqs *Leaf Arboll: An arboll from Naroom. Appears in the game. *Leaf Chogo: Appears to be a four-legged creature with a bird beak. Comes from Naroom and Edyn has one. *Megathan: Borse magines this creature in The Depths of Courage. Resembles a large sea monster. *Obsis: A thorny snail from D'resh. Tony acquires it in Enemy in the Sands. *Ocean Strider: Giant ocean strider from Orothe. Helps free the prisoners from the Realm Raiders and eventually becomes Strag's dream creature. *Orothan *Pharan *Primroot *Rokreeper *Saranther: Also known as Bagal, it is a large saber tooth tiger from Paradwyn. Owned by Strag. *Shirdor: A large flying dream creature owned by Orwin. It is extremely powerful. *Szhar *Toad Dog *Tree Rudwott *Ugger: Edyn's main dream creature. Looks like a giant rhinocerus. *Weebo: Appears only in Battle for the Moonlands game. It is the starter dream creature for Naroom Magi. =List of Shadow Creatures= *Dark Minion: A large dragon that Ashio uses in Blight. *Draken: A large muscular beast that walks on two legs. One of Zed's dream creatures. *Garadyn: Looks like a purple lion with wings. Zed uses it often. *Gorath: A dream creature with chains for draining its enemy's energy. Agram has one. *Shadow Furok *Shadow Mowat: A cactus giant rarely used by Zed. =List of Hyrens= *Core Hyren *Guardian Hyren *Umbra Hyren *Volcano Hyren *Leaf Hyren Category:Dream Creatures